The 95th Hunger Games!
by Aiden DarkStone
Summary: This is chapter one of a series I want to create. please review with positive feedback thank :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Forever?**

There was a fire in my eyes. I put my feet in a sprinting position, but my direction wasn't the cornucopia instead it was a large hill with a stick poking up. It was enlarged at the top which probably meant something was hanging from it and I knew it was mine. The gong rang out and then I was off, but i wasn't alone. I turned for a second and I saw Clare, the girl from my district. She was smiling and said, " I'll watch your back if you watch mine?"

I just turn around and grab the spear. I turn it to a stabbing position and thrust it into her stomach. Blood rushes out of her mouth and her eyes roll back into her head as I remove my spear and she falls down while her cannon fires. Death number one, I think to myself. but I know that there are a lot more tributes to kill. My plan, make an alliance then back stab them. Literally. But who to make that alliance with, I wonder. It has to be someone who is strong enough to last but cunning enough to help. Then I see two career tributes coming toward me, but their weapons aren't drawn. " I liked someone who has the courage to kill their district member first to be on my side." said the career.

"Sure, but I swear if you betray me..." I reply

"Relax boy, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." he says.

So I didn't make the alliance after all, saved me the trouble. But I still don't trust them fully so I'll keep my eye out. That's when I think they fully trust me when another tribute comes barreling through us with a spear. The boy career is pushed aside by this tributes brute strength and so is the girl career. So it's up to me and my blood-covered spear. I am able to parry a few of his attacks but thats when he over powers me and I'm sent to ground. He holds his spear over his head and stabs me in the shoulder with it. This is a mroe sharp pain than when i was burned by our cooking pot back home. I let out a huge cry and tears ran down my face but I had to fight back or I was dead. The brutish tribute was laughing in triumph when i grab the spear next to me and thrust it into his thigh. The brutish career screams in agony and falls over, but i pull my spear out before he falls. I stand up and shove the sreap head into his neck and I hear him choke on his blood before becoming still. Two dead, I whisper to myself an walk over to my fellow tributes and help them up.

The brutish tributes cannon goes off and then they notice the large body in the sand. " Well now, I think we made the right choice in our teammate, don't you agree Star?" said the boy career.

"I think so, Maxis. Lets go we have to meet up with Tawlen and Harper at the foundation." said Star.

Maxis and Star go running off so I follow them, knowing they are my "teammates" for the time being. I take on last glance at the small field that soaked in blood and bodies. Clare is one of them and i do not regret killing her. She was an annoyance to me and she would only slow me down if we did ban together. These careers know what they doing and I'm proud to be with them for awhile until I get bored. But that's when I glance at my wound. My wound! I forgot all about it and now i notice the slowness in each step I take. Everything starts to spin and i become dizzy but not before shouting, "Maxis!" as I go down into the leaves and forest debris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Oh What a Tangled Web**

I have to force myself to open my eyes when the thought crosses my mind. Your safe now Aiden open your eyes, I hear the voice say. I stand up, absorbing my surroundings, taking in the smell of wet leaves and dry plants. But I am not in the middle of the forest, yet I am a cave. There is a lit fire with 2 people sitting around it, look at me with an intense hatred. "Don't mind them. They just sour about not having another career in our alliance. But they didn't see you take down Mako. And to me, I am glad to have you here." said Maxis

"Who are they, other careers?" I ask

"Well the one with the trident is Tawlen. He looks like a bull dog who was beaten with an ugly stick. And right there is Harper. She's our expert in traps and snares so she catches the food. She's a little more nice." said Maxis

I take another look around the cave. There's a small table stacked with weapons and backpacks. I walk over to examine the array of weapons. I have to say that there is a vast array of death dealers here. There are throwing knives, spears, clubs, maces, and swords. Even a small bow and a light quiver, but it was empty. I can't help but to think how well planned out this was, the position of this cave and the people in the alliance. This seems so unfair until I hear the anthem play. When I look up at the sky and see Claudius Templesmith's face appears. "Happy first day tributes. The turn out of death was spectacular and the audience is going crazy, so it's only accustom that we, The Gamemakers, put in a twist. We shall let a team of different careers win. But there is one exception, the team can only have 4 members. Good luck and may the odd be in your favor." he finishes.

Well this is great, I think to myself as the anthem finishes. What do we do now? Well the answer come when I see Maxis pick up the trident from the table. Tawlen says, " We should have death match to weed out the stro...," but he doesn't finish because Maxis already threw the trident at his throat and Tawlen fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

I do not know what just happened, but I guess anything is better than being to one on the ground bleeding. I look at Maxis who is just smiling and grunting at Tawlen's body. We watch as the hovercraft comes and picks him up. And then there was 4, I think to myself. So many deaths today and I bet the spectators are going crazy at the bloodshed that they are probably sponsoring every second. And just as this passes my mind, I look to the sky to see a parachute slowly drift to my feet. I lift the box, unwrap it, and reveal it contents. It's a large chocolate cake, enough for a dozen people. About 8 hours in and they already send us a feast? But that's when Maxis and Harper receive their gifts which they find a little more useful. Harper gets a dozen arrows for that small bow and maxis gets a Bowie Knife. These lucky tributes get weapons and I get cake. But when I look at the sky again I see another parachute. When it lands at my feet I pick it and unwrap it to find something a little more useful than cake. I take it out and look at it. It was the best thing I've seen yet, a serrated dagger filled with poison from a scorpian.


End file.
